


Camp Balance

by arcanechaos



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Someone dies, Summer Camp AU, angus centric because i love my detective son, found family? you bet, ghost stories are told, if i wrote this realistically it'd be boring af so take my cartoonish trash fic, lake monsters? debatable, someone let taako be a camp counselor for some reason, the crime aspect is handled in a scooby doo fashion so please dont take it seriously, there are gonna be more chapters but i cant figure out how to show that rn so i'll add it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanechaos/pseuds/arcanechaos
Summary: Taako leaned closer to the mirror and wiped some smudged lipstick off of his face.“I’m just saying man, it’s kinda spooky that Cam just. Disappeared a week before camp started, y’know?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus in the mirror. “Maybe he was eaten by wolves.”Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. “He probably got freaked out by your stupid ‘Giant, man-eating jellyfish in the lake’ story and ditched.”Taako snorted, then nodded. “Fair enough. I always do a great performance with that one.” He spun around to face Magnus and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “Poor Merle! He was never seen again. Sometimes I can still hear his screams.”There was a crash from somewhere in the mess hall and then a distant shout of “STOP TELLING EVERYONE I’M DEAD.”The two laughed as Magnus started to open the bathroom door. “We should probably get out there. The campers should be arriving soon.”ORAngus is sent to summer camp in hopes of getting his nose out of mystery books, but finds himself in the middle of the biggest mystery in camp history.





	Camp Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic online. where people can actually read it. i'd be nervous but it's 1 am and i have ascended human emotions. hope you enjoy!!

Taako leaned closer to the mirror and wiped some smudged lipstick off of his face.

“I’m just saying man, it’s kinda spooky that Cam just. Disappeared a week before camp started, y’know?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus in the mirror. “Maybe he was eaten by wolves.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. “He probably got freaked out by your stupid ‘Giant, man-eating jellyfish in the lake’ story and ditched.”

Taako snorted, then nodded. “Fair enough. I always do a great performance with that one.” He spun around to face Magnus and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “Poor Merle! He was never seen again. Sometimes I can still hear his screams.”

There was a crash from somewhere in the mess hall and then a distant shout of “STOP TELLING EVERYONE I’M DEAD.”

The two laughed as Magnus started to open the bathroom door. “We should probably get out there. The campers should be arriving soon.”

* * *

 

“WE’VE GOT A GROUP FIIIIIIVE”

The counselor’s announcement was met with cheers from across the mess hall, a majority of them coming from a giant man waving a sign with a glittery #5 on it. A few campers Angus’s age were gathered around him and another counselor was reclining on top of the table nearby.Angus made his way over to the group, pulling at the straps of his backpack nervously as he got closer.

The big man with the sign smiled. “Hey there! Welcome to Group 5. I’m Magnus and that-” He pointed over his shoulder at the counselor on the table. “-is Taako.” Taako wiggled his fingers in greeting but his expression was unreadable from behind his giant sunglasses.

Angus smiled brightly. “It’s nice to meet you sirs! I’m Angus McDonald!” Magnus ran a finger down his list of campers until he found McDonald and crossed the name out. “Aaaangooo. Gotcha! Awesome! We’re going to wait for everyone in the group to arrive and then we can head to our cabin.”

Angus nodded and went back into the corner to put his bags with everyone else’s.

“Hi! What’s your name?” He turned to look at the girl beside him. She held out her hand and smiled. “I’m June.” He smiled back and shook her hand. “My name’s Angus!” “Cool! I’m in Group 6 but I’ve already said hi to everyone over there so I thought I’d come over here.” He nodded as he threw his backpack down beside his duffel bag, and then put his book down on top of it. June gasped. “You read Caleb Cleveland novels?”

“Yeah! I want to be just like him when I grow up!”

“Y’know what I wanna be when I grow up?”

“What?”

June’s eyes got a dreamy look in them. “A Nascar driver.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take much longer for the rest of Group 5 to arrive. It was getting close to 2 p.m. as they marched to the cabin, Magnus leading the way and Taako trailing behind to make sure they didn’t lose any of the campers.

Magnus slowed his pace so that he was walking beside Angus. “Hey Ango! Excited for camp?”

“Yes sir! I’ve never been camping before-” He hesitated. “Or outside of the city, really. It’s all really new and really exciting!” Magnus grinned. “Sweet. If you have questions about anything, let me or Taako know. I think you’re in his small group so you’ll get to know him after the welcoming ceremony tonight.”

He turned left onto a smaller path. The trees were dense but Angus could make out a wood cabin not too far down the trail. “Home sweet home.” Magnus smiled at Angus over his shoulder as they approached and then waved at Taako, who signaled that they hadn’t lost any children yet.

The cabin was just as Angus had expected. It had a long porch with two doors at either end and a few rocking chairs and a table. He followed Magnus in and saw three sets of bunk beds and then one normal bed that was near the door to the porch. Another door led to the bathroom and then to the identical room on the other side of the cabin.

“Alriiight. Theodore, Mookie, Angus, Finn, Mason and Elliot will be here with Taako.” Magnus listed off, holding his clipboard close to his face. “Alfie, Jayden, Ben, Ronnie, Oliver and Jenson will be rooming with me.”

The kids started to split into two groups only to be hushed one more time. “Remember! These are going to be your small groups for the rest of camp. If you have any problems, let one of us know.” With that, Magnus led his six children through the door to their room.

Taako plopped down on the single bed and lowered his sunglasses. “Okay kiddos, you’ve got about 10 minutes to get your shi- stuff settled and then we gotta bounce.”

Angus dragged his bag over to the only bunk bed that wasn’t already full. A short kid with curly hair was trying-and failing pretty miserably-to drag his bag up to the top bunk.

“Hey!!” Angus looked up again as the kid shouted and jumped when the bag hit the ground beside him. The kid scrambled down the ladder and was in front of Angus in record-breaking time.

“I’m Mookie! What’s your name?”

Angus smiled politely. “Oh, uh, I’m Angus. Angus McDonald.” He held out his hand. Mookie stared at it and then opted to grab his bag instead.

“Can y’ help me with this??”

* * *

The sun was beating down hard as they waited for the welcoming ceremony to begin. Lake Fishern glittered in the distance, deep blue waters seemingly endless.

Mookie wriggled restlessly next to Angus. “I wanna go kayaking!! And hiking, and ziplining!”

His list went on, but Angus was saved by June, who ran past one of her counselors to snag the seat next to Angus.

“Sorry Carey!” She smiled and Carey ruffled her hair before sighing and taking the seat next to her. June waited for her to get distracted by another camper before whispering in Angus’s ear. “Wanna know a secreeet?” Angus blinked and opened his mouth-

“Attention please! I’d like to welcome all of you to Camp Balance! I am the Director. I’ll be overseeing all camp activities. To help you all better understand what camp will be like, some of your counselors have created a skit.”

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. They played ice breaker games, which was fun, especially when they combined with the other groups. Angus could never get June’s attention so he could hear the secret, but he was sure they’d have plenty of time later.

\- Dinner was hot dogs and hamburgers, which were surprisingly good. Taako seemed incredibly unimpressed, which Magnus thought was hilarious.

\- After dinner, they split up into their small groups to talk about what they wanted to gain from camp. Most of the answers were friends and memories. Mookie shouted that he wanted a pet lizard.

\- Having fourteen people try to get ready for lights out all at the same time was even more chaotic than it sounded. Angus was beyond grateful to finally be in bed, no matter how uncomfortable the mattress was. The room was silent for a wonderful moment, Angus’s eyes drifted shut, and then-

A flashlight pierced through the darkness.

Several campers groaned. Taako snorted and waved his light around the tiny room.

“Boots on, nerds. It’s bonding time.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at arcanechaos or ig at taakotaaco  
> Chapter 2 should come within the next few days. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'm setting up for something big so of course it pales in comparison  
> lmao anyways good night


End file.
